<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Is Well by CiamaraHale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281012">It Is Well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiamaraHale/pseuds/CiamaraHale'>CiamaraHale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Don't let it run wild, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Lan Zhan, Fluff, Insecurity is a monster I tell you, Just because I love Marriage proposals, Lan Zhan wears a disguise to see Wei Ying, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Sweet, Temporary Character Death, They are college students, Veryyy temporary😂</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiamaraHale/pseuds/CiamaraHale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt where in Lan Zhan thought Wei Ying is breaking up with her while Wei Ying thinks Lan Zhan is dying. What a disaster! 😆How would it go? Read to find out👀👀</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Lan Zhan/Weiying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Lovely+readers">All Lovely readers</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello friends! Advance Merry Christmas !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Gasp. It's the dream again. A dream where in Wei ying says goodbye like he's never coming back. I prayed for the happenings to be reversed. But it didn't. It's the eighth day today since the dream started. Sigh. Lan Zhan wiped a tear from her face then went and decided to prepare for the day even though it's still 4 am. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Lan Zhan and Wei Ying are in a cafe called Revive. They decided to study there for their coming final exam. </p><p><br/>" Baobei, I kinda need your help in understanding this part... " Wei Ying looked at Lan zhan beside him. As expected, she's spacing out again. </p><p><br/>" Lan zhan. Lan zhan. Baobei?" I touched her shoulders. She blinked. </p><p><br/>" Mn."   </p><p><br/>  "  You okay?"</p><p><br/>"Mn."    </p><p><br/> " Umm. If you say so. So, Im kinda confused with this..." Wei Ying said as he showed Lan Zhan a part where he pretended he cannot understand. To be honest, he understands it. He just want Lan Zhan to interact with him to bring her out of whatevers bothering her. </p><p> </p><p>Surely something is up with Lan zhan. The past days, she seems clingy and she's not clingy. Not that Wei Ying is complaining! He loves it. </p><p><br/>They've been together for a year and a half and she rarely initiates anything with him. They haven't  kissed on the lips yet. Not even a peck. They agreed on it mutually. Both of them want to save their first kiss on their wedding day. </p><p> </p><p><br/>Aside from the clinging, Wei Ying also noticed her sad looking face everytime they part ways. It hurts his heart. She's looking at him as if she's not gonna see him anymore. She has that extra strong grip while holding Wei Ying hands that would stay longer than usual before she lets go. </p><p><br/>Wei Ying wants to know what's bothering her but she'll just tell him she's fine whenever he asks her. That she's just a bit tired. </p><p><br/>" Oh I see! Smart as always Lan zhan. " Wei Ying said after Lan Zhan explained what he already understand. </p><p><br/>" Not smart. " </p><p><br/>" Aiya! When I say you're smart then you're smart! Got it? " Wei Ying said and Lan Zhan just sighed. </p><p><br/>" Fine. "</p><p><br/>Suddenly Wei Ying's phone rang. Then he immediately stood up. </p><p><br/>" Sorry Baobei! I have to go! See you later alright? " Wei ying said. Then he walked towards the door after gathering his things and kissing Lazhan's cheek.</p><p>He missed the look of hurt and sadness in Lan zhan's eyes. And a tear fell on her beautiful cheek.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>At a  jewelry store, a young man is seen entering with a big grin on his face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wei ying and Lan Xichen, Lan Zhan's brother, have a talk under the tree inside the Cloud Recess University after eating lunch from the cafeteria.</p><p><br/>" What is it Wei Ying? Why is A Zhan not allowed to hear this conversation? Is it about her?"</p><p><br/>" Yeah. It' s about her. Uhm.. did you notice something different about Lan zhan? " </p><p><br/>" Not much.  But if you mean the clinging Lan zhan, don't you enjoy it?" Xi chen said with a teasing voice. Wei Ying blushed. </p><p><br/>" Ah hahaha. Of course I enjoy it! But that's not it!" Wei Ying said sounding a bit frustrated amidst his blushing. </p><p><br/>" What is it then?"</p><p><br/>"Did she not tell you anything? She's just... she has that look in her eyes that seems sad and hurt whenever we part ways. Did you see her face as the two of us left the cafeteria earlier? "</p><p><br/>" Wei ying, maybe it's just your imagination. A lover does have that sad eyes sometimes whenever their partner leaves. Maybe she just doesn't want to part with you yet earlier haha."</p><p> <br/>"Isnt it.. Sigh. I mean I'm happy she doesn't want to part with me but she looks at me like she's not gonna see me anymore! And we see each other everyday! "</p><p><br/>Xichen looked at Wei ying.</p><p><br/>" Well, not everyday. But almost everyday isn't it? Since we 're in the same campus haha. " </p><p><br/>" Really?" Xichen asked looking thoughtful.</p><p><br/>" Yes! You remembered that one time she held my hand longer than usual before letting go? I'm so close to inviting her at my place but I don't want to... You know! Temptations are everywhere! haha  most especially when two people are alone!" </p><p> </p><p><br/>" Now that you mention it, I caught her one time during midnight, I heard her sniffling like she's crying from her room. Mom also told me about Lan zhan who apparently asked her about how mom felt after her separation with dad years ago. Then mom asked me if the two of you fought or something. I told her you two are fine and that your relationship is going strong."</p><p> </p><p><br/>" Did she somehow thought we broke up?!"</p><p><br/>" Must be because of A-zhan's question. I just brushed it before but now I realized , the question really did seem strange. If Lan zhan is really just curious, she could have asked that kind of question earlier right? Why now after all these years..... "</p><p><br/>" Chen ge, do you think she's planning on breaking up with me? " Wei Ying said. He looks like he's going to cry.</p><p><br/>"Of course not! She loves you so much. You know that more than anyone."</p><p><br/>" But what if... she's just.. according to her behavior, she seems like she's savoring everything with me. It's like she's.. Chen ge, do you think.... I don't want to say this but... what if she knows she's dying and .. "</p><p><br/>" Wei ying! "</p><p><br/>" It's just a what if Chen ge! What if she's really.." Wei ying said as tears fell down from his eyes</p><p><br/>" Stop this Wei ying. She's not.. She's not gonna die. She's not dying. " Xichen said sounding distressed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Lan Zhan and Wei Ying are on a date right now. Everything is so perfect. Wei ying planned it carefully. Right now they are in a beach. Their last destination for the date probably as the sun is setting. </p><p> </p><p><br/>Maybe after this he'll finally get to it. The day he'll break up with me then go away. Like in my dream. Lan Zhan thought as she looked towards the wonderful horizon standing side by side with Wei Ying close with each other but not touching.</p><p><br/>" Lan zhan" </p><p><br/>Lan Zhan turned her face towards Wei Ying. He smiled widely. His face so bright. </p><p><br/>" We've been through so much together. You helped me grow in several areas of my life. Thank God He let me meet you.. "</p><p><br/> Is this it? The goodbye speech ? Lan Zhan asked in her head. </p><p><br/>" Now I finally understand clearly why God created a woman for the man haha" Wei Ying continued speaking. </p><p><br/>Then suddenly, he stooped down. One knee on the ground. Lan Zhan looked horified. <br/> He didn't have to apologize or even kneel before me! I would totally understand if he breaks up with me. She wants to say but didn't. </p><p><br/>" Wei Ying..."</p><p><br/>" I was planning to do this on graduation day but..  "  Wei Ying said as he gets something out from his pocket but I stopped him. </p><p><br/>" Wei ying. Don't do this. " Wei Ying looked up at Lan Zhan. </p><p><br/>" Lan zhan?" </p><p><br/>" Stand up"</p><p><br/>" I wont!"</p><p><br/>" Wei Ying. Don't do this. Don't kneel. I understand. I'll...let you go." Lan Zhan said finding it hard to speak the words. </p><p><br/>" Let me go?! Are you really breaking up with me?! Because you really.... you really have a disease?!"  Wei Ying said teary eyed.<br/>Lan Zhan's eyes widen . Disease?!</p><p><br/>" I dont care Lan zhan! I'll stay with you no matter what! I'll marry you even if you only have a few days left! " </p><p><br/>" Wei ying, what are you talking about?" Lan Zhan asked frowning a bit. </p><p><br/>" The clinging! Not that I'm complaining. I like it so much you know.." he stood up then reach out to hold her hands while continuing on telling her about her strange behaviors the past days. </p><p><br/>" ... I'm sure you're breaking up with me because of a disease and not because of another man right ? Or am I wrong? Are you actually breaking up with me because of another man...." Wei Ying said his voice cracked a bit. </p><p><br/> Lan Zhan hugged him.</p><p><br/>" Ridiculous." </p><p><br/>He hugged her back tightly. Like a lifeline.</p><p><br/>" Lan zhan please..." he sounds so small. <br/>Then I heard a sniff.  Is he crying? Lord what have I done? Lan Zhan thought. </p><p><br/>Lan Zhan started to pull away to face him but he hugged her tighter. </p><p><br/>"Wei Ying. Not gonna do that. No other man. I love you. So much. Willing to let you go if you ask." </p><p><br/>Then he let go and faced Lan Zhan. There's tears in his eyes. Lan Zhan's heart hurts. </p><p><br/> 'I hurt him.' She thought</p><p><br/>" Why would you let me go?! Did I say I'm going away?! Lan zhan, tell me what happened! Did I say something misleading? Tell me now please.." </p><p><br/>Lan Zhan cupped his face with both hands and wiped his tears away with her thumb. He covered his hands above hers. </p><p><br/>'I'm making assumptions again, aren't I? He's not actually going away isn't he? Or maybe he's going away but not gonna break up with me.' Lan Zhan thought looking at Wei Ying. Her eyes sting. </p><p><br/>" Lan zhan will you stop keeping things to yourself?! I dont want to demand you of this if you really dont want to share it with me. But then I see that something is trying to break us and.....  I just want you to lean on me too! Please..."  </p><p><br/>Lan Zhan bit her lower lip then gestured for them to sit down. Then she  told him about her  dream. </p><p><br/>" Was afraid. Afraid you.. you're going away. Truly go away. Leave me. Like in the dream. " She said looking at the waves.</p><p><br/>" Lan zhan.. " </p><p><br/>" Even with how I pray, I can't be at ease. I let insecurity take over. " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" I had thoughts like ' What if he missed his old life that's why he's going away?'</p><p><br/> ' What if he decided to change because he thought he loved me and so he needed to fit in the world I live in? ' </p><p><br/>' What if he's dissatisfied with me since we have limited physical affections. No kissing on the lips or sex....' "</p><p> </p><p>As Lan zhan states those things, Wei ying's face looked scandalized. </p><p><br/>" Lan Zhan!" </p><p><br/>" I thought ' What if he's suffocated with all self restraint and wants out. He's had relationship before me right? Surely he already did those things with them but not with me. So maybe he'll end it all at once after graduation because he can't take it anymore....' " </p><p><br/>" Wha... Lan zhan! It's hard to refrain myself yes. But I have never once felt dissatisfied! Not with you! I had relationships before you yes, but what we have, it's..it's different! Okay! You're different! Impossibly different! Arghhh." Wei Ying said facepalming. </p><p><br/>Lan zhan looked at Wei ying wide eyes and her ears are blushing.  </p><p><br/>" Sigh. Lan zhan, I have never thought anything like this! Just what did I do to add the fuel huh? Surely it's not just the series of the same dream! Did I do something? Tell me. " </p><p><br/>Lan zhan shook her head. </p><p><br/>" I.. may have.. May have been reading your actions wrong. You're busy. You kept going on a hurry the past days." </p><p><br/> ' That's because I was checking the ring. The ring I let the jewelry maker craft especially for you because the rings they have doesn't match your uniqueness. '  Wei ying thought and wanted to say but he doesn't want to sound boastful. </p><p><br/>" Let insecurity speak to me. I listened. Then my thoughts became unreasonable." </p><p><br/>" Kept on thinking you're gonna go back to Yunmeng after graduation and leave me behind." Then tears fell from her eyes and she turned looking away from Wei Ying. </p><p><br/>" Aiya Lan zhan, baobei. How can you be so perfect and still insecure huh?" Wei ying said  wrapping his arms around her then pulled her to him. Lan zhan leaned in. Her face to his chest and she wrapped her arms around his waist. </p><p><br/>" Not perfect." </p><p>Wei ying chuckled. </p><p><br/>" Aiya Lan zhan! You really scared me! I thought...." he sighed and kissed the top of her head.</p><p><br/>" Apologies. Didn't mean to think maliciously. I understand if you'll really walk away from me now." Lan zhan tried to pull away but Wei ying held her in place. </p><p><br/>" Hush now Lan zhan! Stop this! I understand that insecurity is currently occupying you but I want  you to know. It's hurting me too. You seem like you're really willing to just let me go away and not even gonna put up a fight." Lan zhan hugged him tight and muttered apologies. Wei ying sighed then pulled away from Lan zhan and cupped her face. </p><p><br/>" It's fine. It's fine. I forgive you. Stop inflicting pain in yourself okay? In Jesus name, I command this insecurity to come out of my Lan zhan! For in God's love and grace, we are secure! Amen." Wei ying declared. </p><p><br/>" Alright! Were okay now. No ones dying! hahaha goodness! And were not breaking up alright? Lan zhan. Baobei! hmmn? Hmmn ?" Wei ying said while smiling. Lan zhan smiled a bit then nodded. They hugged again and looked towards the horizon. Wei ying's face looks pink though. </p><p><br/>" I can't help but think, does this have to do with Papa Lan's absence years ago? Some lingering fear of his abandonment instilled in you?  Is that why you asked Mama Lan that?" Wei ying asked. Lan zhan looked up at Wei ying. Their faces are so close. Move forward a bit and they will be kissing.</p><p><br/>"Papa Lan? Mama Lan?"</p><p><br/>" Yes! Papa Lan and Mama Lan! I am so ready to marry you! I went ahead and decided to call your parents like that in my mind!  hahah. Well sometimes I say it out loud to Xichen ge. He just laughed at me" Lan zhan smiled a bit to him again. Wei ying looked away from her. His cheeks are now red. Lan zhan chuckled internally. </p><p><br/>" Lan zhan, if you don't stop smiling at me like that,  I'm really gonna kiss you right now! Not on the cheeks!" he pouted then continued " Did you know how hard I tried to endure the past days?! Looking at me like that, touching me frequently than normal,  strong grip of hands....Hah! Who knows the innocent looking Lan zhan have it in her. " He huffed after speaking. </p><p><br/> " Not that innocent. And... Can do more."  Lan zhan leaned close to Wei ying's ear while stating the last statement. Then she looked to see Wei ying' s face. He looks like he's gonna explode any moment now. Lan zhan laughed softly. Wei ying huffed still blushing hard and thought ' Is this payback from all my teasings before?'</p><p><br/>" You're teasing me now huh!" sigh " I'm really a bad influence on you Lan zhan!"</p><p><br/>" No. Only good. Good for me."  Wei ying groaned and covered his face. </p><p><br/>" Lan zhan! I thought I told you to warn me when you say things like this! This must be payback from all my teasings before arghh."</p><p>Lan zhan puffed a breath. </p><p> </p><p>" See? How could I ever be dissatisfied with a funny, smart, a woman who has a very good sense of humor like yourself! Most especially, with how beautiful you are. Inside and out. " Wei Ying said grinning at Lan Zhan as he saw her ears blushed and ducked her head and hide it on Wei Ying's chest. Wei Ying wrapped his arms around her. </p><p> </p><p>" So.. " Lan zhan started after a moment of silence. </p><p><br/>" So?"</p><p><br/>" If you're not gonna say goodbye earlier... "<br/> Wei ying sighed.</p><p><br/>" You really thought I'll break up with you? After a wonderfully planned date? In my opinion anyway, it's wonderful. I don't know what you think.  And who would kneel in a break up scene? Do I hug your knees and beg you to let me go? Hahahaha  is that what you thought earlier?  Lan zhan.. Seriously ?! Hahahahaha" </p><p><br/>Lan zhan huffed and pouted. </p><p><br/>" Hahahaha sorry sorry. Please go ahead and continue your highness. " He said and giggled. Lan zhan sighed fondly. </p><p><br/>" Not highness. What is it then?"  </p><p><br/>" What else would a man kneeling before a woman does Lan zhan! Where did all the smart cells in your pretty head went to huh? " Wei ying said while  looking at her.  Then Lan zhan's eyes widen. ' Ah, she finally got it. ' He thought then shook his head smiling a bit.  </p><p><br/>" I was gonna give you this after graduation which will happen one month from now! " he said while taking out a small silverish white box from his pocket. </p><p><br/>" But based on your ' strange but I like it behavior ' even though it looks like you're saying goodbye, I know I just have to do this right now. " he opened the box and revealed a beautiful ring. Then he knelt like what he did before. </p><p><br/>" This ring is a symbol to assure you that I won't be letting you go unless you decide to walk away from me willingly. And by God's grace, I pray that you would permit me to marry you and give me the honor of becoming your husband." Lan zhan looked at Wei ying with teary eyes. Wei ying's eyes are similar with hers. </p><p><br/>"I may return to Yunmeng but I will never ever break up with you and I will always return to you. By God's permission..." Wei ying said while smiling all the while. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Don't let insecurities take over you. Learn to listen and look after each other. Our greatest enemy is our own mind and heart. But if we control them well, they can also become our greatest ally. Lead both your mind and your heart well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There was a fire and....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hellooo! I got a feeling that I need to continue this humble fic. So here it is! </p><p>May God bless your day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Mom, are you sure about this?" </p><p><br/>" Yes Xichen. He is still your father after all. Someone's gotta take care of him. "</p><p> </p><p>The Lan family are in the airport. Lan Mei (I made this up hehe), their mother, received a report that her husband ( yes husband! Because they really didn't do a divorce. They just decided to separate. )  had an accident and is currently in the hospital right now. </p><p><br/>" May I come?"  Lan Zhan asked. </p><p><br/>Her mom and brother's eyes widened. </p><p><br/>" Uhmm.. Sure A-zhan. Why don't you come on Monday, since you have class tomorrow. "</p><p><br/>Truth be told, Lan Zhan took her masters degree after graduation. She has class on weekends. </p><p><br/>" Mn. " </p><p><br/>" Alright my dears. I'll be taking my leave now. Be well and God bless you. " Lan Mei said and kissed the two and hugged them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p><br/>Lan Jun ( I made this up) the Lan siblings father is a good father. He doesn't always come at home but when he does, he'll shower the kids with attention. Gives them presents and takes them to parks and such. </p><p> </p><p><br/>But then when Lan Xichen became 12, their parents suddenly decided to separate. No one told them why. And their father went to Japan and stayed there for good. Even with that, he makes an effort and sends them presents. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>~~~~</p><p> </p><p><br/>Lan Zhan is currently typing on her computer when her phone pinged. She ignored it though and continued to type. </p><p><br/>But then her phone pinged again and again and again and again. She would have been rolling her eyes now if she had less self control. Her mouth tilted upwards a bit though, knowing who was making her phone ping multiple times. </p><p><br/>Lan Zhan then stopped typing and reached out to get her phone. There, she saw Wei Ying's name on the screen. She tapped to read his message. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>From Wei Ying </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>7:29pm </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Lan Zhan! How are you?😃</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Are you busy Baobei? 😯</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>No? I may call then?👀👀</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Yes ? No? 😃😃</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Lan Zhan!!!! 😕😣</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>I love you!😘</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Please call me!</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Maybe later? You're busy, yes?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan puffed a breath then replied 'later' to him. He replied with an 'okay😕'. The woman just shook her head fondly then continued typing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p><br/>Wei Ying decided to play a game on his phone after replying to Lan Zhan. </p><p><br/>He played for an hour until he received a message. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>From Lan Zhan</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>8: 30pm</strong>
</p><p><br/><em>Cafe.</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying smiled widely and then went out after replying to her. Seeing a loved one and talking with them personally is definitely better than speaking with  them on the phone. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p><br/>After ordering, the two of them started to have a conversation. </p><p><br/>" I gave my Lan Zhan an inch and she'll take an ell! Not that I'm complaining! I love it very much! This is definitely better than just speaking with each other on the phone! " Wei Ying said smiling and took Lan Zhan's hand and kissed it. The latter's ear blushed. Wei Ying chuckled. </p><p><br/>" Were you doing your homework earlier?" </p><p><br/>" Mn. "</p><p><br/>" I see! That's why my pouting didn't work haha" <br/>Lan Zhan just huffed. </p><p><br/>" Hahaha. You see, earlier, before I messaged you, I was contemplating what I should paint for my project. The theme our professor gave us was.. uhmm.. It's kinda disturbing hahaha" Wei Ying said laughing awkwardly blushing and scratching the side of his face. Lan Zhan merely tilted her head to the side a bit. </p><p><br/>" It's.. Uhmm..haha.. It's er.."</p><p><br/>" One iced coffee and one vanilla frappe!  Enjoy your evening!" the waiter said interrupting Wei Ying. </p><p><br/>" Thanks!" Wei Ying said and grinned at the waiter then went and took a sip of the iced coffee. </p><p><br/>" Hmm... Good as always!" </p><p><br/>Lan Zhan went and took a sip of her vanilla frappe. </p><p><br/>"Mn."</p><p><br/>" Right? Hahaha. So, okay, back to the topic earlier, the theme was...erotic love.. Ehem!" </p><p><br/>Lan Zhan's eyed widened a tad. She looked at Wei Ying and she saw how Wei Ying is looking at  anywhere but her while sipping his drink. Lan Zhan puffed a breath and that made Wei Ying look at her. </p><p><br/>" Lan Zhan, are you laughing at me?" </p><p><br/>She just ignored him and went to sip her drink then spoke. </p><p><br/>" Indeed." </p><p><br/>" What indeed?" </p><p><br/>" Disturbing. "</p><p><br/>" Hahaha. I know right!" </p><p><br/>Then there was an awkward silence until Wei Ying decided to break it. </p><p><br/>" Hmm....Speaking of erotic love, isn't it called sexual love too? "</p><p><br/>" Mn." </p><p><br/>" Why is it sexual though? As far as I remember, two people can love and be romantic without having sex! Like us! I am sure sex falls under the category of affection, is it not? A special kind of affection exclusively for married couples! Not for unmarried people or one nightstands! Hahaha..</p><p><br/>" Orgies" Lan Zhan said and took a sip of her drink.  </p><p>" Yup! Not for orgies either!"</p><p>"Mn."</p><p><br/>" *sigh* Sorry Baobei. I should have thought about this before I decided to give my virginity away.." </p><p><br/>Lan Zhan choke on her drink silently. </p><p><br/>" Sadly, I let fleshly desires fill me up and decided to have sex with my exes, who I thought I loved. It should have been you who received my virgin self! Not any-mmpph " </p><p><br/>Lan Zhan decided to cover Wei Ying's mouth with her hands. Her ears blushing red. </p><p><br/>" Enough Wei Ying. I understand. " </p><p><br/>Wei Ying giggled under her hands. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p><br/>The two continued to have a conversation. Lan Zhan also told Wei Ying about her plan on going to Japan, due to her father being hospitalized. </p><p><br/>" Hospitalized?! How is he?" </p><p><br/>" Mom said he's stable now. Just needs to recuperate."</p><p><br/>" I see. That's good then. " </p><p><br/>" Mn. "</p><p><br/>" When will you be going? I'll take you to the airport. "</p><p><br/>" No need. Brother will drive me there. "</p><p><br/>" *pouts* But I want to see you off! Not that I'm happy seeing you off! *sigh* actually, may I come? Please baobei! " </p><p><br/>" Fine. I'll tell brother. "</p><p><br/>Wei Ying grinned at her and reached out to hold her hands.</p><p><br/>" That I can come? "</p><p><br/>" No. Just see me off."</p><p><br/>" Lan Zhan!!!!!" </p><p><br/> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p><br/>At midnight, 3 people carrying a jar of gas each, their faces covered, are seen pouring  the liquid all over the Lan Residence. </p><p> </p><p><br/>~~~~</p><p> </p><p><br/>Kriing.. Kriing. </p><p><br/>Wei Ying opened an eye then reached for the alarm. It was 4 am. </p><p><br/>He then lingered on the bed for 5 mins then get up. Wei Ying has to drive Lan Zhan to the airport after all. He pouted when he remembered how Lan Zhan would not let him go with her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p><br/>At 5 am, Wei Ying went down. He heard the television on. Must be Jiang Cheng. His adoptive brother. </p><p><br/>Jiang Cheng is also studying in the same university as Wei Ying. They also shared the same apartment near the university. </p><p><br/>" A house in Caiyi town was burned and a few houses nearby were also caught in the fire. Unfortunately, two people died from too many burned parts of their body, their faces unrecognizable. Some residents are wounded and they are currently being medicated. The investigators suspected that the fire started at midnight.... " </p><p><br/>Wei Ying was just going to go to the kitchen to  drink coffee but then he stopped when he heard Caiyi town being mentioned. He immediately went back to watch the television. There, he saw that the surroundings does look similar to  where the Lan Family lives. He immediately dialed her phone number. </p><p><br/>Jiang Cheng, who also heard the news, walked towards him with a cup of coffee in one hand and looked at the television. </p><p><br/>" Caiyi town? Isn't that where your girlfriend lives Wei Ying? "</p><p><br/>" Fiance Jiang Cheng." Wei Ying said, his phone to his ear. </p><p><br/>" *rolls his eyes* whatever" </p><p><br/>" Cannot be reached. I gotta go Jiang Cheng! " He said and run towards the door. </p><p><br/>" Hey! Your keys!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>~~~</p><p><br/>Wei Ying arrived to Caiyi town.Truth be told, there are many residents surrounding the place. Large part were surrounded by a long length of a yellow tape. There were some people who looked like investigators, inside it. Wei Ying decided to speak to a resident. </p><p><br/>" Excuse me mam, may I ask, where the people in that house are right now? They're fine arent they? " He asked pointing at Lan Zhan's house.</p><p> </p><p>In truth, Wei Ying has an idea of what happened to the Lan siblings seeing how the Lan residence was the main part of where the fire started and everything is almost burned if not for the cemented areas. Yet he refused to believe it. </p><p><br/>" They are the Lan siblings young man, right? Unfortunately, they are the ones who died. Poor children.." </p><p><br/>No! No! No! Wei Ying screamed in his mind and he run towards the house, his tears started falling yet, the police stopped him. </p><p><br/>" Let me go! I want to see Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan!!! "</p><p><br/>" Sorry young man. You are not allowed to enter there. " </p><p><br/>Wei Ying can't do anything and just sobbed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p><br/>After the funeral, Wei Ying focused on his master's degree. He also started to do a commission. There were so many demands since he is a very excellent painter. That got him busy. He didn't even have time to drink wine. </p><p><br/>At night he leaves the apartment and goes to a place where no one knows but him. Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli, his adoptive sister are worried for him. But he'll just smile at them and says he's fine. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p><br/>" My children, I have to tell you something. " Lan Jun said to his children who are sitting in front of where he is seated. His wife is sitting beside him. They are in the living room. </p><p><br/>They are currently in a safe house in Gusu. Lan Mei and Lan Jun immediately went back here when they heard from Lan Feng, their trusted ally, the one who is looking after their children, that the house was burned. </p><p><br/>"Me and your mom, were both spies in a special organization in Japan." </p><p><br/>The childrens eyes widened. Lan Mei, held her husbands hands. </p><p><br/>" Spies? "</p><p><br/>" Yes son. Your mom and I fell in love with each other and decided to marry. But since our job is dangerous, we kept our relationship a secret. Only our superior knows and other trusted people. Like Lan Feng. We transferred in Gusu and decided to live here. Lan Mei, decided to resign when she got pregnant. But I continued. I kept on travelling there to Japan and comes back here in Gusu when were not that busy. "</p><p><br/>" That's why you seldom come home..."</p><p><br/>" Mn. One day, the enemy found out our hideout in Japan and so we, your mom and I decided to separate and I decided to stay in Japan for good. Good thing we won against the enemy, God blessed us and we built a new hideout in a new place. But little did we know that the daughter of the leader of the enemy would take revenge for her father that is gravely injured by me during our fight. She search me up for years and she found out  that I have kids, thus, she got here and... "</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p><br/>Wei Ying is currently inside the cafe. The servers in the cafe is curious upon why he ordered vanilla frappe. He always orders iced coffee everytime he comes, but now, and also the previous days, he's been ordering vanilla frappe. They are also curious about what happened to his girlfriend. It's been months, since they last saw her. </p><p><br/>Wei Ying looked at what he ordered then took a sip. He then smiled and looked outside. He looks like a picture of tranquility. </p><p> </p><p><br/>~~~~</p><p><br/>Lan Feng and his people immediately took action when they saw on the monitor, 3 people with masks on started pouring something around the Lan residence. Good thing they reside just beside the Lan Family's house. </p><p><br/>They knocked the 3 people out, though it was quite long before they became successful since the enemy are quite formidable. Lan Feng then removed their masks. One of them was a woman, who looked like Lan Zhan's age. The other two are men. </p><p><br/>Lan Feng and two of his men carried one man and the woman to the house. He ordered Lan Sheng to knock the Lan siblings out who woke up from the noise. </p><p><br/>They then put the woman on Lan Zhan's room and the man on Lan Xichen's room. Afterwards, carrying the siblings, the men went down. They also carried the remaining person and went out of the house. </p><p><br/>Lan Sheng throw a lighter at the house and fire devoured it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p><br/> " Sooner or later, the enemy will realize that her daughter and his man servant are the ones who died in the fire and we have one man as a hostage. Surely they will come and take revenge immediately or they will lie low first and wait for a good time to attack. It is our advantage once they do that and it is a good chance for us to wipe them all out when they did unleash an attack.</p><p>So for now, I have to put you two into safety first since your identities are now revealed.  I may be sending you to another country and change your names if needed be. My children, I'm really sorry about this. "</p><p>The two childrens shook their heads and come towards their father and they hugged him. They're glad that they have come to know the truth about their parents separation. But also sad at what their parents have to go through the past years. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Lan Zhan fiddled the beautiful ring on her finger. Her mom told her that she can write a letter to Wei Ying. To let him know that she is alive and well. Yet Lan Zhan declined. She doesn't want to bring danger to Wei Ying's life. A lone tear fell on her cheek. </p><p><br/>' God, I know you'll keep Wei Ying safe. Let my family be safe too. '</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will they see each other again? Stay tuned!</p><p> </p><p>Don't forget to pray folks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lan Zhan misses Wei Ying so much and decided to put on a disguise with the help of a friend, and finally, see her Adam again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hellooo! How are you this day?  I hope you're well. </p><p>God bless and enjoy reading!</p><p>Ps. I tried😄</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hideout where the Lan Family and other agents reside is quite big and wide. There were many rooms and there are several training grounds. </p><p> </p><p><br/>Lan Zhan, after staying in her room for days, for lack of nothing to do, decided to walk around the whole place. There she saw a few agents practicing gunshooting, others practicing swordsmanship, others in combat styles and so on. </p><p><br/>As she walked around, a thought came to her and she went to look for her father. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p><br/>" What?" asked Lan Jun surprised at what his daughter just said. He was reading a newspaper in his office, when his daughter barged into the room. The action was so like her mother. </p><p><br/>" Train me."</p><p><br/>" I heard you. But..but why?" </p><p><br/>" Want to learn. "</p><p><br/>" Are you sure?"</p><p><br/>" Mn."</p><p><br/>" I'll have you know A-Zhan, that on the training grounds, I will show no mercy. Do you still want to continue?" </p><p><br/>" Mn." Lan Zhan said, her face blank but the determination can be seen in her eyes. </p><p><br/>" Alright. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p><br/>Lan Zhan started her training with her Father. Early in the morning she goes for a long run. After eating breakfast and taking a bath, she goes to the library to study the large pile of books her father gave her. </p><p> </p><p><br/>After one month, she started training for gunshooting. Her trainor was Nie Mingjue. He was a big man, but is really good at sharp shooting. The man has a younger brother named Nie Huaisang. Nie Huaisang is a computer genius and has the same age as her. He was the one who is able to track down enemies without breaking a sweat and hacks some systems that is needed to be shut down, due to it's corruption. </p><p><br/>After gunshooting training, she is trained for swordmanship and others. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>~~~~</p><p> </p><p><br/>Lan Mei gets worried for her daughter but she can't do anything but support her about what she wants. That child never asks for anything so much after all. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p><br/>" Not you, too. Lan Xichen! " Lan Mei exclaimed at her son who came barging in their shared bedroom with her husband so early in the morning. Good thing they're already awake when he came in. <br/>Lan Jun snorted beside her.</p><p><br/>" Zhangfu!"</p><p><br/>" Mom please. I just can't stand and do nothing while you're risking lives protecting us. You've been protecting us for years after all. I think it's time we too, would protect you.  "</p><p><br/>" Sigh* Xichen--"</p><p><br/>" Please! *bows down*"</p><p><br/>The married couple looked at each other. </p><p><br/>" Fine. But I will only let you get trained for the sake of being able to defend yourself! Not to become an agent!"</p><p><br/>" Yes mam!" Lan Xichen said with a playful salute.</p><p><br/>Lan Mei, just shook her head, smiling fondly at her son as Lan Jun chuckled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Wei Ying woke up at 5 in the morning. He arose and went to wash his face. Afterwards, he changed his clothes into something comfortable for his jog that morning. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After her long run, Lan Zhan reached their place and  stood outside instead of going inside immediately like what she always does after her running session.  She looked at the skies above.  The sky is in twilight and the sun is starting to rise.</p><p><br/> Her thoughts then wandered to Wei Ying. How is he? Is he looking at the sky as well just like what I am doing now? Ridiculous of her to think that way. He hates waking up early in the morning. Surely he is still sleeping at this hour. </p><p> </p><p><br/>~~~~</p><p><br/>After jogging for quite sometime, Wei Ying paused and decided to look up in the skies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan kept looking at the skies and let a tear fall from her eyes. Will she be able to see Wei Ying one day? No. If she did, Wei Ying will be in danger. She doesn't want to endanger Wei Ying's life. </p><p> </p><p>" Do you miss him?" </p><p><br/>A voice suddenly spoke and Lan Zhan immediately wiped a tear. She kept her face to the front and the person who spoke, which is her mother, went beside her and did the same. </p><p><br/>" A-Zhan. You don't have to hide it from me. I know you miss him. "</p><p><br/>Tears fell from her eyes again. </p><p><br/>" If you really don't want to write him a letter,  why don't you go see him? "</p><p><br/>Lan Zhan looked at her mother. </p><p><br/> "Just put on a disguise, just in case something inevitable happens. Like, you know, he might think you're a stalker and you will be forced to reveal yourself haha. "</p><p><br/>" But.. How?"</p><p><br/>" I hear someone say about disguising ? "</p><p><br/>The two women looked behind them. It was Nie Huaisang.</p><p><br/>" I was kinda eavesdropping earlier ha-ha.."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Song entitled Make You Believe by Lucy Hale starts to play)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(Plug in the mic open the curtain</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Turn on the lights I'm through rehearsing</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>The feeling ignites I'm in control</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>The crowds in the palm of my hands</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>All my fans stand  🎶🎶)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lan Zhan looked at herself in the mirror. </p><p><br/>" My my, you look like someone else A-zhan! Nie Huaisang really did a good job at this! "</p><p><br/>" It's nothing boss! hahaha" </p><p> </p><p>Truth be told, she looks quite different from her usual self. Huaisang put on a dramatic make up look on her face. She wore blue contact lense hiding her natural amber colored ayes and an extended eyeslashes. Her long straight hair is in mermaid curls. </p><p>" Ah.. What a beauty!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(what is the truth?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>What an illusion?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>You're searching for proof</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>But are you certain?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Whatever you see is what you get</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>If words paint a picture then</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>I betcha i can getchs yes🎶🎶)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" So, what we have to do now is shop for new clothes. Clothes you don't usually wear!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And so, that's what they did. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>(<em><strong>I'll make you believe in me</strong></em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>I can be what you want me to be</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Tonight is the night</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Where I make you see</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>That I can be anything, anything,</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> anything🎶🎶)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Make up and clothes done! Lan Zhan, you know how to wear high heels right?" </p><p><br/>Lan Zhan remained silent. </p><p><br/>" Hahaha. Thought so!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(I'll make you believe in me</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>I can be why you want me to be</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Tonight is the night</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>Where I can make you see</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>That I can be anything, anything,</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> anything🎶🎶)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>" Wow! You're such a quick learner. So the next thing you need to do is quite difficult so be ready! "</p><p><br/>" Mn. "</p><p><br/>" So the next task is, voice changing!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying is sipping his vanilla frappe absentmindedly while looking at the people passing by outside. He is in the cafe again, taking a break after finishing one painting at his studio. The studio he rented after realizing that his room could not take so much of the many paintings, his customers demanded him to paint. Especially those that are big in size. </p><p><br/>After a few moments, a woman suddenly caught his eye. She is wearing a fascinator hat above her head. Her ink black  hair is in mermaid curls. She wore a closed quilted parka, which is black and a black skinny jeans.  She wore an ankle boots on her feet.  </p><p><br/>Lan Zhan? Wei Ying kept looking at the woman as she walked and entered the cafe. She then went to the counter and spoke. <br/>Nope! Definitely not! Lan Zhan doesn't speak like that! And she never wore black and high heels! She hates it! Above all, she likes to keep her hair straight! </p><p><br/>He scoffed at himself for even thinking for a second that she is Lan zhan. He then turned his head to look outside again shutting down the woman's voice by plugging his earphones on his ears and listened to music. </p><p> </p><p>A few moments, a server suddenly went to Wei Ying's table with an iced coffee in her hand. Wei Ying noticed her and he plugged out an earphone from his ear. </p><p><br/>" Yes?"</p><p><br/>" Sir, someone, asked me to give this to you. " she said and put the iced coffee on his table. <br/>Oh? An admirer?</p><p><br/>" Oh! Then can you tell them that I appreciate them giving me coffee but unfortunately, I can't accept it. I am a married man you see hahaha. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p><br/>"Uhmm. Sir, they told me that it's fine to accept this. They're not expecting anything in return. They just really appreciate you for brightening up their day *giggles*" </p><p><br/>Wei Ying, smiled awkwardly and turns his head to find out who gave him this among the people inside the cafe. Unfortunately, they are good at hiding themselves since he can't identify which one of them gave him this.</p><p><br/>" Alright! Tell them, thanks for this then. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>" Okay, so maintain that voice Lan Zhan! But you have to pratice saying more words! That way, he 'll never suspect anything!"</p><p><br/>Lan Zhan gulped and thought she'll endure this. For Wei Ying. So that she can see Wei Ying and maybe, speak with him and hear that smart mouth once again.  She'll do this, even if she'll speak in a high pitched voice and flirty tone. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The day is bright. The sun's rays are not that painful on the skin. In the park, there are families having picnic. A mother carrying her little baby as she pushed a stoller with her hands. Little children playing everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying smiled as he looked at them. He suddenly thought of Lan Zhan as a little child. He imagine her running around with her face blank but you can see how her eyes will twinkle in amusement. Her brother would catch her and Wei Ying wondered if she will squeal in delight. </p><p><br/>His mental image turned then into Lan Zhan wearing a wedding gown, calling "Wei Ying" and smiling a tad at him. Then a Lan Zhan who is pregnant, then a Lan Zhan who's carrying a child, their child...</p><p><br/>As Wei Ying's eyes started to sting, he heard a bark and he froze. Man, this creature can't even let him be dramatic in silence! The dog kept barking and Wei Ying started running away. </p><p><br/>" Lan Zhaaan!! Save me! Ahhh" he shouted pathetically. </p><p><br/>As he run he decided to hug the closest person he can reach and he clung on them tight. Suddenly, the smell of this person calm him down. It's painfully familiar to him.</p><p><br/>" It's fine handsome. Whatever you're running away from, it's gone now. " Said person in a high pitched and flirty voice. </p><p> </p><p>Wei Ying immediately pulled away and bowed his head at the person. </p><p><br/>" I'm sorry! I just, I really don't like dogs you see. Hahaha.. Please don't sue me for sexual harrassment!"</p><p><br/>" *giggled* Worry not handsome. I wont do any of that. " </p><p><br/>Wei Ying then sighed in relief and he straightened himself to look at the person.</p><p>His eyes widened at who he saw. It was the same woman he saw at the cafe earlier.<br/>He didn't really see her face clearly. But now upclose, he can see that her eyes are a shade of blue. It's as if he can see the ocean from her eyes.   Her face has the same shape as Lan Zhan's. Her lips too. Wei Ying shook his head. She's not Lan Zhan! Wake up Wei Ying! You know how she hates wearing make ups! And this woman, she has a dramatic make up look on her face! Above all, her eyes are amber in color! Not blue! </p><p>" That's a relief! Hahaha. I..I'll go on ahead! Thanks again! " he said in a hurry and walked the other way before he'll make a fool of himself. </p><p><br/>Wei Ying thought he heard an "Mn." but he ignored it. He must really go away before he become crazy. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>~~~~</p><p> </p><p><br/> Baby tonight~~ Dj got us falling in love again~~</p><p><br/>Baby tonight~~ Dj got us falling in love~~~</p><p><br/>The music is blaring all around a club. Many people are dancing inside as if there's no tomorrow. Some are sitting in groups drinking alcohol while having a conversation. <br/>Lan Zhan and Nie Huaisang sat in a place somewhere, to the side. </p><p><br/>" Lan Zhan, you can't drive away that woman who kept clinging on himjust by glaring at her! Do something! Hahaha" </p><p><br/>Truth be told, Lan Zhan is glaring so much at the counter area where Wei Ying and the woman stood. She was so angry when she saw the woman suddenly went close to Wei Ying and touch him. The latter seemed uninterested but he didn't push the woman away. Maybe he didn't want to be disrespectful. She knows Wei Ying after all. He always had great respect for women. </p><p>" What do I do?"</p><p><br/>" Pretend to be his girlfriend! He looks like he needs help hahah"</p><p><br/>"Mn." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Babe, won't you want to go somewhere quiet? It's just, you know, too loud in here *giggles*" says the woman who has been clinging and touching him for quite a while now. He's been rejecting her, to no avail. He even thought of pushing her away but he didn't want to be disrespectful. </p><p><br/>Sigh. It's always like this. He comes here to relax and drink in silence but women like her always comes and ruins it. Just as he was opening his mouth to tell her he's married(an excuse he kept on using to drive away women like her), a voice suddenly spoke before he can utter a word. </p><p><br/>" What is happening here? She bothering you babe? " Then Wei Ying felt an arm hooked around his arm and a hand hold the same arm, on the upper part. Wei Ying doesn't know why he felt comfortable at the touch of the new comer. It feels different from the touch of the annoying woman. </p><p><br/>Wei Ying looked at the new comer and he saw her wink at him. He is surprised to see that it was the woman at the cafe and at the park. Today, she wore a night make up look. A red fitting dress hugging her gorgeous body. It's length is quite short. And a high heeled boots down below. </p><p><br/>Wei Ying felt his throat dry and he gulped. He then mentally slapped himself and get to work. He had an annoying woman to drive away after all. </p><p><br/>" Ahaha. No. She's just leaving babe! Right miss?" </p><p><br/>" Oh! She your girlfriend ? Sorry! You should have told me earlier! *giggles* okay! I'll leave you two alone now! Bye handsome! *winks*" </p><p><br/>Wei Ying thought he felt a grip from the woman who's holding his arm, but then it was gone before he knew it. Might just be his imagination. </p><p><br/>When she went away, probably to hunt another man, the two started to pull away from each other. Though neither wants to separate from the awfully comfortable warmth they felt when they were close. </p><p><br/>" Thanks! You saved me again!  I don't know how to thank you."</p><p><br/>" No problem! Want to join us? I'm with my friend over there *points at where Huaisang sat*. Only if you want to. And also, so that no women will come bothering you about wanting to take you to somewhere quiet. " she said cupping a hand beside her face as if whispering. </p><p><br/>" Hahahaha. Right! Okay. I'd be happy to. Thanks! "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p><br/>Wei Ying learned that his savior is called Wang Xian. It's a peculiar name for someone like her. Her friends name is San Cheng who went and decided to dance on the dancefloor after a few moments. That leaves the two of them. </p><p><br/>" I apologize in advance Wang Xian. I'm just curious. Why do you only drink juice? Do you have any complications or anything?"</p><p><br/>" No. Just low alcohol tolerance." </p><p><br/>" Hahaha really? Same with my fiance then!"</p><p><br/>" Fiance? I thought you're married?"</p><p><br/>" Huh? I didn--wait! You're the one who gave me the iced coffee the other day! "</p><p><br/>Lan Zhan wants to smack her face on the table. How could she let that slip! It must be because she's kinda sleepy now. Is it 9 pm already?</p><p>" Hahaha! Don't deny it! I saw you enter the cafe that day!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>After that night Lan Zhan started to have a routine. She trains from monday to friday and she goes and sees Wei Ying at weekends. <br/>Lan Zhan is happy that Wei Ying decided to befriend her after meeting with her multiple times. In a mall, in a skating rink, and such.</p><p>She's glad that Wei Ying didn't question her intentions and just let her be. He even invited her to come to his studio and look at his paintings. </p><p><br/>Right now, Lan Zhan is carrying her wedge as she and Wei Ying walk side by side on the sand beside the beach. Wei Ying  said he didn't have an inspiration to paint today and so Lan Zhan suggested they go to the beach. Maybe he can get inspired when he sees the vastness of the ocean and here they are. </p><p><br/>" Wang Xian, I know that you, uhmm kinda have.. Special feelings towards me but, even when my fiances gone, I still love her so much. "</p><p><br/>Lan Zhan 's heart skipped a beat. He loves me. Wei Ying said he still loves me so much. </p><p><br/>" I'm sure someone as gorgeous as you would find the right man who will love you like how I love my fiance. " </p><p><br/>" Don't tell me I'm gorgeous. She might be listening right now. And out of jealousy, she will come,  drag me to the beach and drown me this instant. "</p><p><br/>" Hahahahaha. You're really something, aren't you ?"</p><p><br/>" It's just so ironic though, how legal girlfriends or legal wives attacks the mistresses, when it's entirely their spouses who comitted heavy sin towards them. "</p><p><br/>" Hahaha.  So you think the wives or girlfriends should leave the mistresses alone?"</p><p><br/>" Hmmm.. Maybe they can shave their heads or cut off a hand of the mistresses?"(children, don't take this advice seriously😂😂)</p><p>" Hahahahahaha"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>" You've been meeting a woman who looks like Lan Zhan. Her voice sounds like Lan Zhan, albeit in a high pitched voice and a flirty tone. And she speaks more words. Which is definitely not like Lan Zhan. Wears dark clothes and make ups. Hair in curls. Her smell is also sandalwood like hers.  Then she smiles like how Lan Zhan would and now you think, she's Lan Zhan. But then, she just doesn't know who she really is because maybe, you think, she got an amnesia which is why she wore things that is so unlike her. <br/>Wei Ying, Lan Zhan is dead! How can it be her! We saw her body, I saw it with my own eyes! " Jiang Cheng exclaimed at his adoptive brother. He was typing a report in his laptop when his brother barged in with crazy claims. </p><p> </p><p>" She's not dead Jiang Cheng. I didn't see the ring I gave her on the finger of the dead body! Neither did I found it on the burned house! "</p><p><br/>" Huh?! Is that where you go to at night the past months?!"</p><p><br/>" Yeah. "</p><p><br/>" But Wei Ying, if she's not dead, who was the one we buried?! "</p><p><br/>" That's what I'm going to find out!"</p><p><br/>" What?! But how!"</p><p><br/>~~~~</p><p><br/>Lan Zhan went on a hike with Wei Ying. This will be the last time she'll spend time with him. Hopefully, for now. For Huaisang has detected their enemies starting to  make a move. </p><p><br/>The not so high hill, is quite slippery so they were very careful as they walk. But then Lan Zhan suddenly slipped. Thankfully, Wei Ying caught her arm preventing her to fall. He decided to hold her hand all the while to prevent her from falling, just incase she slips again. </p><p><br/>But then, Wei Ying also slipped the next moment so suddenly and the two of them went and rolled together down the hill, since they were holding hands. </p><p><br/>Fortunately, they landed safely, Wei Ying, underneath Lan Zhan. Wei Ying made sure, he would be the one under to feel the impact instead of his companion. When they landed, they looked at each other and laughed. </p><p> </p><p>" Sorry Wang Xian! I tried my best to keep you  from falling down yet, I let the both of us fall down hahaha"</p><p><br/>" It's fine. " She said then get up. She bend down and  extended her right arm to help Wei Ying up. </p><p><br/>Wei Ying smiled and was going to reach out for her hand when he noticed, the ring dangling on the necklace of her neck. It looks exactly the same as the one he gave Lan Zhan. He will always recognize it everywhere since he was the one who sketched the design of the ring. His heart skipped a bit. And out of impulse, he got up on his own and reached out for the ring to examine it further. </p><p><br/>" What--" </p><p><br/>Lan Zhan was surprised when she felt Wei Ying reached out a hand towards her. It was too late, when she realized, the ring, she hid underneath, as a necklace, got out from her shirt when they fell down. And now, it was currently in Wei Ying's hand. Lan Zhan, out of desperation, snatched it away and put it under her shirt again. </p><p><br/>" Uhmm.. Let's continue? " she said and turned  to go and walk to climb the hill again when Wei Ying spoke. </p><p><br/>" You're Lan Zhan aren't you?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was so fun writing this part. I hope you had fun too! </p><p>I wonder what would happen next...<br/>See you on the next update!</p><p>And don't forget to pray folks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>